


涩果

by guxianzhi11



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 这！就是街舞 | Street Dance of China (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guxianzhi11/pseuds/guxianzhi11
Summary: 我愿臣服你脚下无关鲜花糜烂或清雅
Relationships: Jackson Wang/Wang Yi Bo
Kudos: 4





	涩果

**Author's Note:**

> r  
> *口  
> *请勿上升正主

王嘉尔拨了拨面前男人的性器，有些发愁该如何把这个张扬无比的大家伙吃进去。前端肆意地吐露出白浊的精液，茎身因为欲望暴涨的发紫。他试探性地伸出嫣红的舌轻轻舔在前端的小孔，湿润的舌尖在四周来回打转逗弄。

被舔的男人喘着粗气，却因为被束缚着而不能将身下人的头狠狠地按住，贯穿。王一博眼睛也被酒红色的绸缎缠着，脸颊与脖颈绯红，喉结缓缓地滑动，预兆着还未完全开始的这段情事。他承受着黑暗与火热的诱惑，无法看见王嘉尔闭眼给自己口交时微微发颤的羽睫，无法亲吻在下体温柔摩挲的熟透了的双唇。

王嘉尔将口尽量张大，含住男人粗大柱身的三分之二，两颊被撑的鼓鼓的，王嘉尔握住根部，上下用嘴滑动，不让自己的脸被坚硬的毛发刺到。王一博被人口的晕晕的，随着动作情不自禁地向上顶，因为不易动作，只能在那人口腔里浅浅抽插。

嘴里的性器越发硬挺，却没有射精的预兆，王嘉尔顾不得嘴巴的疲惫，一心只想让男人射出来，射满自己的嘴。他退出来了一点，用柔软灵活的舌头去描绘柱身的褶皱，小小的尖牙咬着两颗有分量的睾丸，又用粉色的舌去舔弄，像在品尝什么甜美的糖果。

王一博被口的粗气连连，黑色的发被汗液打湿，零乱的粘在白瓷般的额头上，有种禁欲与淫乱互相冲突的美感。王嘉尔睁开眼睛仔细的看王一博的表情，他的双眼很好看，里面有着毫不掩饰的疯狂与迷恋。  
如果，此刻王一博知道就好。

王嘉尔自己舔的动情，伸手去扣自己的屁股，他刚脱了裤子，冰凉的手突然探到自己温热的后穴有些刺激。他又继续往里扣动，模仿男人性器插到后面，手指到不了里面，王嘉尔得不到满足嘴里含着男人性器却仍溢出了娇喘。

那声音不是女人的尖细甜美，而是有质感的沙哑，此刻嗯嗯啊啊的分明是男人的声音，一声一声地传到了耳边。王一博的东西突然不打招呼的跳了跳，在王嘉尔嘴里大了起来，滚烫的精液喷涌而出将王嘉尔灌满。

王嘉尔有些急切地将红色扯下，他迫不及待地要欣赏男人高潮时的迷离表情。

突然接受光亮，王一博皱了皱眉随之睁开了眼，映入眼帘的是一个皮肤白皙的男人半跪着，酒红色的衬衫，裤子被主人拨开露出滚圆的半截屁股。

自己的东西刚释放，精液喷洒在面前的这人。王一博没忍住回想刚刚在那人湿润嘴里迸发的快感，如果进入探索到更湿热的地方……

王一博皱着眉，冷声道，“你这是在做什么？”

王嘉尔没说话，笑着看王一博，王一博望着那双眼湿漉漉的和被抢了糖的孩子似的委屈便觉得好笑。

男人日渐成熟的脸上冷冰冰的，沉眼俯视脚边的人，开口吐出尖锐的刺。“想男人想疯了所以在你兄弟身上打主意？”

王嘉尔捏了捏腿，半跪的姿势有些麻，使他没什么痛感。他就着去抚摸被尼龙绳捆在椅子上的男人的手，来来回回，直到男人的一句够了才停。

王嘉尔歪头冲王一博笑，“你问我为什么这么贱？我想男人想疯了所以对我兄弟都惦记，我想和男人上床，我想被男人操，想被男人干到说不了话下不了床。”

王嘉尔叹了口气，起身去吻椅子上的人，“那个男人只能是你。也只会是你。”

“王一博，我喜欢你。”

“我喜欢你。”

这句话从小学开始到大学毕业，曾经无数次地在耳边重复。像是旋律，由青春懵懂的少女，由街上擦肩而过匆匆一眼的行人，由朋友亲人父母……还有，王嘉尔。

王嘉尔的吻轻轻落下，像一只蝴蝶扇动翅膀沾满雏菊的花粉在粉色上晕染。王一博睁着眼圆圆的，对着王嘉尔那双清澈的瞳孔倒映出的都是自己。

鼻尖呼吸交换，王一博闭了眼睛，谁的舌尖探出然后相互交缠探寻。王嘉尔眼睛发着亮光，嘴角弯出括弧，惊喜着男人情不自禁的主动。  
他迎着男人的舌急促的呼吸，逐渐被王一博掌控的亲吻越发汹涌。两人吻的火热，王嘉尔屈身坐在男人腿上，王一博手微微拖住裸露在外的雪白，异常柔软的触感使得物件有些反应，微微抵着王嘉尔。

王嘉尔勾唇，眼中的光彩让男人有些发愣。“你硬了。”

你有反应了 。

你对我有反应的。

王一博清楚王嘉尔在愉悦什么，他不是圣人 柳下惠，也禁不起撩拨。何况还是王嘉尔，兄弟的身份多了一层禁忌，也多了一层肆意。如果这是王嘉尔想要的，给予也是正确的。

王一博有些喘，他能感觉到王嘉尔有意无意地用屁股轻轻擦过下面，受到撩拨东西越发膨胀，直直地冲着男人股间。王嘉尔将性器捏着，往股间戳，刚刚扩张了的小穴吐着蜜液，沾上了龟头。王一博忍住抽插的动作，哑声道“给我解开绳子。”

“我不会跑的。”

此刻也跑不掉了。

王一博解放的手托起王嘉尔的雪白，将性器往下面送，里面实在紧致，王一博挤进去了半根，两人都已满头大汗。一边默默吐槽了王嘉尔做爱不准备润滑，一边空出手去撩他的衬衫。

王嘉尔喜欢穿丝绸质地的衣服，王一博感觉手上冰冰凉凉的，探进去的皮肤也是意外的滑嫩细腻。以前洗澡时看过王嘉尔的两点，不是一般男生的褐色，第一反应是初春的樱桃，细嫩的，青涩的，还未熟透的，等待采撷的。

那时就没有单纯的心思了，总想占有却总是逃避。

男人把衣服扯开的动作说不上多温柔，王嘉尔却没想到男人还仔细观察了一下胸然后措不及防的遭到了舔弄。

“唔嗯……”沙哑的语调里满满的情欲，王一博抬眼望他，“你的乳头怎么这么粉？”这种问题王嘉尔不想回答。王一博也只是单纯的提问，不回答的举措让他更卖力将樱桃催熟。

用牙尖摩挲着乳头，扯出来再弹回去，这样可以听到王嘉尔小小的惊叫。用力吸吮它，就能感受到王嘉尔欲望的喘气。找到玩具似的，王一博揪着乳头不放，胸被舔弄的一片潮红，像王嘉尔因情欲而发红的脸颊。王一博身下动作不急不缓的顶弄着，将大半柱身都送进去了密室，森林的荆棘刺着蜜穴，王嘉尔忍不住流出清澈的蜜液浇灌连接的下体。

王嘉尔做爱时很少娇喘，只有王一博顶到了舒爽的部位才泻出低哑的呻吟。这是对于王一博最好的催情剂，王一博知道用力在对的地方，就将男人扣在身上，突然发力对着一点猛力抽插。水声过大，刺激着两人的耳膜。王嘉尔被顶的有种失重的奇妙感，头皮发麻，一直延伸到手指，血管，筋脉。

王一博赐予他的甘泉在身下盛放 。

然而不是昙花一现。

王嘉尔睫毛颤动着，吐出粉色的舌尖喘气，王一博不知道这是勾引还是引诱。亚当的苹果与毒蛇都遇见了。

何不品尝着果实，与蛇共舞。

他凑过去闻到王嘉尔的气息，与他接吻，是在云端接吻的旅人。

这次轮到他说了，“王嘉尔，我喜欢你。”


End file.
